The Past Behind Us
by memapizza
Summary: What happens if Elphaba was never really the governor's duaghter, if it was all a lie? Or if she and Fiyero had met before Shiz, in a totally different situation?
1. A Devastating Past

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN WICKED**

A 5 year old girl, Elphaba was gently woken up by her mother. She climbed out of bed and got dressed in a black dress. With green skin, there isn't much that will match! For breakfast her mother made biscuits. Elphaba walked to the pantry to grab some jelly.

"Mommy?" Elphaba, the 5 year old asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are all the big boys in the town leaving?"

"They have to help Munchkin Land."

The town was at war with the Vinkus. But Elphaba's mother didn't want to scare her daughter. Munchkin land was at a huge disadvantage. Their victory would be almost impossible. Luckily, the fighting had remained away from Munchkin land, so Elphaba was safe- for now. Nevertheless, Elphaba's mother couldn't spend a day without being terrified that Elphaba wouldn't survive the battle if it did take place in Munchkin Land.

Elphaba was pleased with the answer from her mother, and grabbed the jelly and began to eat.

Elphaba's mother sighed in relief. Elphaba had a rough childhood and didn't need to worry about anything else.

Her childhood had consisted of death and disease. She had been sick on and off for 3 years and came close to death multiple times.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Her father went to fight in the war and was killed. Her brother also died 6 months ago. After hearing of his father's death, the 16-year-old didn't know where to turn. He jumped off a bridge into a river, never to be seen again.

Without any men in the family, Elphaba was getting very poor. Her mother had turned to being a seamstress, and was busy sewing in her bedroom most of the day. Since Elphaba wasn't quite old enough to go to school, she daydreamed a lot.

Elphaba dreamed of a day where she would be a princess, and live in a palace today. Her bedroom was three times as big as her bedroom was now, and she had servants. She got whatever she wanted, and ate dessert for supper!

But Elphaba's daydreams weren't enough to keep her entertained the entire day. Elphaba also sang. Her voice was soft and beautiful, especially for a 5-year-old. When she sang sad songs, and you could see the sadness in her eyes, but when she sang happy songs, she looked like she had just won all the money in the world. Elphaba was good at happy and sad, but anger was the best. When she sang angry songs, the room felt cold and she was shooting daggers through her eyes. You could almost reach out and touch the anger.

Still, daydreaming and singing got boring after a while. Elphaba found schoolbooks and learned. This was her favorite thing to do. She would spend hours on end solving math problems, reading, or learning about history or science. She got to the point where she was as smart a 5th grader, who went to school. She could multiply, divide, add, and subtract. She knew history really well! That was mostly because she had an amazing memory, so she could memorize dates quickly.

Elphaba entertained herself until supper that day reading. For supper they had chicken stew, a nice meal for the poor family.

BANG! A gun sounded in the distance. The terrifying sounds grew louder, and Elphaba assumed that meant they were coming closer. She looked to her mother for comfort, but her mother looked more terrified than Elphaba herself!


	2. Captured

Elphaba knew something was wrong. She had never seen her mother this scared. Her mother seemed to be frozen. Suddenly, her mother began to run. She ran out the door and down the street. Elphaba wasn't sure where her mom was going, but she was sure she would be back.

Elphaba was used to being alone, so she curled up in the corner and read a book, trying to block out the terrifying sounds.

When she finished the chapter, she looked out the window. 5 men in a uniform were walking towards her house. _Why? _ Elphaba could tell her mother had been hiding something from her. One of the uniformed men pointed at Elphaba and the other men laughed. _Probably because I'm green… _

The men walked into Elphaba's house and looked around.

"Anyone else live here?"

"Yes, but she's not here right now." Elphaba answered honestly, still not understanding why the men were in her house.

"Well, you're gonna have to come with us…" One guard said shyly.

Elphaba followed willingly, not knowing what was happening.

The guard walked up to another soldier and whispered in his ear, pausing only to point at Elphaba. "That line." said the soldier. He grabbed Elphaba by her arm and practically dragged her to the line.

The soldier pulled a piece of rope out of a bag and tied Elphaba's hands together. Next, the soldier tied her rope to a chain. Many other children were tied to this chain.

_Who are they? Why are they tying us up? _

After soldiers had entered every house tied up the inhabitants, the lines started moving. The soldiers shoved us to keep us moving quickly.

It felt like forever until we stopped for the night. A soldier untied everyone from the chain, but didn't untie the rope restraining our arms. He told us we could sleep. It was already dark, and Elphaba guessed by where the moon was, that it was about 10 or 11. She almost fell over when she was going to lie down since she couldn't use her hands to help. Elphaba found a few leaves and, using her feet, pulled them into a pile. She rested her head on it, and although it wasn't as comfortable as a pillow, she fell asleep quickly.

Elphaba was awakened by a horn. Her eyes opened in a flash. At first, she couldn't remember where she was, but seeing a soldier blowing a horn and feeling a rope cut into her hands reminded her.

The same soldier who untied her from the chain put her back on. A soldier from the back yelled "GO!". The line started moving forward.

It was so early, the sun was just starting to rise, but if you slowed down, a soldier would come from behind you and shove you to keep you going.

At about noon (Elphaba judged by the sun), a castle became visible. It looked huge. It must have been the biggest building Elphaba had ever seen!

Although Elphaba didn't know where she was going, she had high hopes that she would at least get to _see _the palace.

When the sun started to set, the group arrived at the castle. An important looking soldier walked up and down the rows of the prisoners, pointing at some of them.

After a while, the man got to Elphaba's row. The man looked at Elphaba for a while, thinking, then pointed at her. A Soldier untied her and grabbed her arm and dragged her to…


	3. Master

**A/N: OMG! I practically forgot about this story! I'm soooooooooo sorry. I promise I will update soon next time!**

To a moat around the castle. The drawbridge slowly began to lower. As soon as it covered the water around the castle, the soldier shoved Elphaba in. But the inside of the castle wasn't as pretty as she thought it should be. It wasn't ugly, or as shabby as Elphaba's home, but it wasn't as pretty as the castles were in Elphaba's history books. The soldier continued to push Elphaba forwards until they reached a wooden door.

The soldier opened the door, shoved Elphaba in, and walked away. Sheepishly, Elphaba looked around the room. Not much caught her eye except a tall man in a similar uniform to the soldier that brought Elphaba to this room.

The tall man marched over to Elphaba and looked at her for about 2 minutes. The man sighed and shoved Elphaba out of the room and down some narrow stairs. Elphaba could smell some delicious food. The tall man pushed Elphaba into the kitchen and marched off. Elphaba looked around the kitchen and saw about 10 people working. One woman looked nice.

"What am I supposed to do?" Elphaba asked the nice lady.

"Hand this to _Master_ Fiyero"

"Who's that?"

"The young boy with the crown on…" said the lady with an "are you an idiot" voice.

Slowly, Elphaba took the plate full of food and began to walk toward the doors. She opened the door and… _WOW! This was as pretty and grand as the castles in my history books! _ Elphaba remembered her task though. She found the boy in the crown and slowly, but surely, walked to him and sat his plate in front of him.

_What was his name? Oh yeah, Master Fiyero!_

"For you, master Fiyero"

The young boy look at her for a few seconds, then took the plate. Elphaba shyly looked down, not knowing what to do next. _Should I stay here or leave? _Fiyero took a bite of food and looked at Elphaba expectantly, raising an eyebrow. _I guess that means I'm supposed to leave… _ She took a small step away from the bow, and then quickly made her way back to the kitchen.

**A/N**: Sorry it was so short… the next chapter will be longer, I promise!!!


	4. In Danger

**A/N: See? I promised I'd update soon! :) **

_6 months later_

Elphaba had grown accustomed to life as a slave. Her life really wasn't that bad, she only had to clean up Master Fiyero's bedroom and give him his food at meal times. Two tasks a day, all the rest of the time she could daydream. She could dream about how her life used to be, with her mom, dad, brother and herself all in one house, a loving family.

In the middle of her daydream, the bell sounded in the slaves' quarters. That meant it was time for the Royal family to eat their supper. Elphaba walked to the kitchen, and picked up the plate with blue flowers around the edge, Price Fiyero's plate. She opened the doors, handed Fiyero the plate, and almost ran back to the kitchen, ready to start daydreaming again. But just as Elphaba put her hand on the door to the kitchen, another lady ran straight into her, dropping the plate. Elphaba looked at the plate. It had purple diamonds painted on it. _Oh No! That was the King's!!!_

Everything seemed to go so slowly. Both Elphaba and the other slave lunged for the plate, but it was too late. The King's meal soon was on the floor.

_That's going to get me in trouble…. _

The King turned his head abruptly when he heard the crash. He gave Elphaba an evil glare. _If looks could kill… _

As Elphaba was sitting on the floor, a soldier suddenly burst through the door to the Dining Hall. He looked at Elphaba for a few seconds, then marched over to the young girl, and grabbed her arm. Elphaba was in a daze, but was aware of being dragged out of the Hall, back to the slave quarters.

The soldier threw Elphaba on to the floor, and said "I don't know what he's gonna do to you, but if I were you I would be careful"

And Elphaba did just that. Whatever she was told to do, she did, without hesitation. She seemed to be slowly gaining back her reputation of being a "good slave". Every day, after delivering Prince Fiyero's food, she would slowly walk back to the kitchen, and open the door _**very **_slowly.

Also, she was careful while doing her other task, cleaning, She would make sure everything was in its proper place before leaving. Mostly, it was an easy thing to do. His toys went in the toy bin, his clothes went in his dresser.

One day, however, while Elphaba was cleaning Fiyero's room, a strange piece of paper was sitting on his bed. _Where does this go??? _Unable to find a place for this in his room, Elphaba did the only thing she could think of: read it.

_Prince Fiyero,_

_We recently received word from your fiancée's father. She has fallen ill. _

Elphaba was confused, Fihyero was her age! He shouldn't have a fiancée!! She tried reading the letter again, hoping that, somehow, it would make more sense this time.

Still greatly confused, Elphaba began to fold the letter again, but just then….


End file.
